The Curse of the Twin demons
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe where all of the tailed beasts had twins and so did their hosts...Including Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of the Twin Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just thought of this "what-if" idea when I was camping. I do not intend to mary sue, and if it starts to sound that way read til the end please! Yuki is very hyper, and very fangirly…do not take this as mary sue. Trust me.

Chapter 1: Disappearence

Yuki has always been an orphan since she could remember. She grew up in an orphanage in Tokyo, Japan. She and her eight friends were found when they were little children, as the only survivors of a huge Tsunami, at an old she was five, the nine of them decided to leave the orphanage to fend for themselves. The way they got their income was playing music on the street corners, the eldest became janitors, etc. Yuki was only twelve when she started volunteering at a local Ramen shop. She was able to keep all the tips and eat all the Ramen she wanted.

Despite their rough start, the gang of ninge ultimately ran into trouble. They were a peacefull gang, and the rival troublesome gangs tried to take advantage. However the small group could take hold their own against the most deadly gangs. Yuki and Kanna were the group's main defenders. The group soon became famous in some parts of the city, and infamous in others. They all were given a special tattoo on their wrist to prove who they were to people, and individual markings to distinguish each individual member. They were known simply as "The Nine."

One thing the gang had in common was their interest in a Manga called "Naruto." At least three of them could relate to some of the related somewhat to Gaara, and had "love" in Kanji tatooed to her forhead. Kanna related to Kirabi the eight-tails so she had his marks put in her face. Finally, Yuki related the most to Naruto Uzumaki, so she had whiskers tatooed to her cheeks. Every Friday, the group went to a local news stand and read the latest chapters, but never bought or stole them. The vendor knew them by name, and enjoyed their company.

One day, Yuki was finished her shift, ate Ramen for lunch, and told the gang she was going to check out the latest chapter. However, Soon they realized Yuki was late. They started looking for her, but they noticed that slowly, one by one, they all started disappearing…. No one knew what was going on and soon Kyoko was alone.

"What…what's going on?" she said freaking out. Suddenly, she was being pulled into this strange portal. Soon she found herself in a desert.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" a familiar monotone voice came behind her. Confused and surprised, she turned around to see none other than Gaara of the Desert.

"Wha…How…how did I get here?" she asked looking around.

"I…I don't know, you just appeared." the tall redhead replied. The future Kazekage held out his hand to help her up, and led her into Suna where she was questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:A new Adventure

Yuki was on her way to find out what happened in the latest Naruto chapter, when she was going through this strange portal. When the spinning was over, she found herself on the floor…in the doorway…at the feet of a familiar freaking out face. Naruto Uzumaki was standing there…freaking out.

"Where did she come from?" another voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw two men staring at her. They both had long black cloaks with red clouds. Yuki recognized the mand who asked as Kisame Hoshgaki, and the "hot sexy man" (in Yuki's opinion) was Itachi Uchiha himself.

"Oh kami…" she said surprised, yet a little scared. Soon Sasuke showed up ready to fight Itachi. Instinctively, Yuki broke up the action.

"Ok, hold up you two!" she said as she smacked Sasuke.

"Ow!" he whined. "Who the hell are you? And why did you smack me and not him?"

"I'm Yuki, and I like him better because he's prettier, got it teme!"

"I don't know whether to laugh or be shocked…" Kisame said with a smirk.

As Itachi gave him a death glare, Sasuke twitched and Naruto stood in the doorway still freaking out. Yuki took this opportunity to "tell off" the Akatsuki members.

"Alright sharkman, and weasle-boy… time for you two to get the hell out of here. There's no way your gonna get Naruto, because that trick you played on Ero Sennin didn't work! He's gonna show any second now!"

"How exactly do you know that?" Itachi asked in a stern voice.

A blushing Yuki, (remembering not to look in his eyes) turned and said to the older Uchiha, "I'm just good like that…" She knew it wasn't a good idea to tell what she knew because Kisame was still there, and if he knew what she knew…

Jiraya saved her from any more explaination and the two left without a word.

"Hn…" Sasuke sulked.

"Who's your new friend Naruto?" Jiraya said noticing Yuki. "Nice catch, not really my type but…"

SMACK. Yuki smacked Jiraya hard. "Oh shut up you Ero Sennin!" She yelled. "And I'm Yuki. I don't know how I got here, but where I'm from all this is an anime/manga, and I know who everyone is and everyone's backstories."

Jiryaa was too stunned at the smack, so he said nothing, but Sasuke had no suck inhibitions. "You know our backstories? Hn…then why did you stop my revenge? If you know what that bastard did to my clan, then I would've been able to avenge their death! I could have finally killed my brother! And how are you so calm around him? He's too dangerout for a weak girl like you…" POKE.

Yuki, extremely annoyed by Sasuke's ranting then claiming she was weak, poked Sasuke hard on the forehead.

"Don't EVER call me weak! You arrogant child!"

"Don't call me a child you weak little prissy girl!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRISSY YOU BITCH! How long did it take for you to do your hair? SasuGAY!" At this comment, the once stunned Naruto fell to the floor laughing. Jiraya was now having a snorting laugh as well. Sasuke on the other hand, was not amused. He growled at the laughter while also giving them the infamous Uchiha Death glare Ô.

"Hn…" POKE "WHAT THE? WHY DID YOU DO THAT! ONLY THAT BASTARD DOES THAT!… YOUR AVOIDING MY QUESTION!"

"Oh stop your whinning…emoboy…" she retorted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"I mean that you're an emo-bitch who's also a whinny Teme!"

Sasuke seemed to have had enough of it. He attacked Yuki, but Jiraya held him back.

"That's enough kid, she is a civilian." He said.

"Che…Civilian my ass! I can take that kid on any day! No matter what clan he's from!"

"Were you trained as a ninja?" Jiraya asked. "Where were you trained?"

"I'm not a ninja. I'm an orphan and ran away when I was five. Me and my eight friends from the orphanage looked out for each other and had to fight rival gangs. My friend Kanna and I were the main ones and we were all given individual markings because we related to certain characters from the series your from. I'm the most like Naruto, which is hwy I chose to have whiskers tatooed on my cheeks!"

"Hn…your like the dobe?" Sasuke sulded then received another poke.

"yes. I have his determination never to give up!"

"Wow! I didn't know I was so awe-inspiring!" Naruto said.

"Hn…" Sasuke sulked gaining another poke. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

"No, not until you stop sulking."

"Hn." POKE "Hnn" POKE "HNNN" POKE.

"I can do this all day." she said giggling. Sasuke just proceeded to give her a death glare.

"Well…" Jiraya said now changing the subject. "Naruto and I should get going…Sasuke can you take Yuki-san to Konoha?"

Yuki didn't like this idea. She didn't want to go to konoha without a Hokage. Leastways with just Danzo and the advisors. She respected Itachi too much… "Um…I think I might be able to help you…"

"fine…but I think Sasuke should come as well."

"Why does Teme have to come? Naruto whinned.

"Your coming as my pupil," he said pointing to Naruto, "He," he said now pointing to Sasuke, "is coming to watch her…" he finished pointing to Yuki.

"I DON"T NEED AN EMO BABYSITTER!" "I DON"T WANT TO WATCH SOME PRISSY GIRL!" the two yelled

Then they turned to each other… "HEY!"

"Ohhh… A lovers' quarrel…" Jiraya said.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" they said in unison. Yuki smacked him while Sasuke punched him.

"OK OK Jeez… your strong for a girl."

"Damn straight…Dettebayo!" she exclaimed.

At this comment, sasuke sulked (getting poked yet again), Naruto was excited to know there was someone just like him, and Jiraya thought to himself…"Oh kami… not another one…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the Snake's lair

_Shinju, another member of "The Nine," was pulled through the same portal and hen everything stopped, she was face to face with an all too familiar snake-like man with long black hair. His arms were wrapped up._

"_Holy shit! Not the pedophile!"_

"_Pedophile?" the man who was in pain seethed. "Who exactly are you?"_

"_Name's shinju… and you're the snake pedo…I mean Sannin…"_

"_How do you…you said your name was…Shinju?" he said suddenly grinning._

"_Shinju…" Kabuto's manipulative voice came from behind her. "Isn't she the child you encountered thirteen years ago Orocimaru-sama?"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not from around here!"_

"_Kukuku… Yes Kabuto…its is her…the Jinchuuriki of the Go, the elder twin of the gobi…"_

_Kabuto smirked and knocked out Shinju with his Chakra. Over the next few days, while Orocimaru was still in pain over his loss, Kabuto did experiments on poor Shinju. She was unconscious the entire time. When it came time to try and get Tsunade's help, they took her with them._

Yuki and Sasuke joining their group wasn't exactly what Jiraya expected. Most of the walking consisted of either Naruto or Yuki arguing with Sasuke. If Jiraya didn't know better, he'd say that she was his twin. When Jiraya started training Naruto with the Rasengan, Sasuke was training by himself on the side while Yuki watched intently as Naruto was training.

After Jiraya left to "research," Yuki decided to have some fun.

"Hey Naruto-kun…If I promise to help you, can I train with you?"

"Um…sure Yuki-chan…" Naruto responded. Sure enough, Naruto was able to learn the Rasengan steps quicker than he did normally. Yuki, in turn, learned the basics from Naruto. Amaizingly, she mastered Chakra Control pretty quickly. Finally the group found Tsunade, and naruto made the bet that he would master the Rasengan in a week. Yuki took her aside and added herself in the bargain as well. Surprised, she accepted.

Yuki trained with Naruto now also learning the steps to the Rasengan. Sasuke, who at first trained alone, started to become jealous. Why did she want to train with Naruto and not him? During the time they spent together, Sasuke started to have a crush on Yuki, not because of looks, but because of her determination. He was surprised to see a normal girl like her want to learn so much about Jutsu and learn how to control it so quickly.

The fact that she didn't want to train with him made it worse. Why didn't she want to learn Chidori? Chidori was better than Rasengan any day!

Finally, the week was over, and they met Orocimaru and Kabuto. Yuki was in for a surprise…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Surprise**

**When the group met with Orocimaru and Kabuto, it went pretty much the same. However after naruto was passed out, the two revealed something new. Yuki's best friend, almost sister like, Shinju was laying at their feet.**

"**SHINJU!" Yuki practically growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" **

"**Kukum you know her do you? Pity…she couldn't survive our experiments…" Orocimaru said with a smirk.**

**Yuki now knelt to the ground. She didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Shinju was everything to her. How could she be gone?**

"**N…no…not Shinju…not her…please…NO!" **

_**So you want revenge for your friend?**_** a voice came from inside her head. She didn't think anything of it.**

"**yes…" she said with rage.**

**Suddenly as Orocimaru approached Sasuke to try and get him on their side, a huge aura of firey red chakra with a single tail and fox ears surrounded her body. The one single tail slowly formed into three tails, and she attacked Orocimaru. Orocimaru and Kabuto retreated, but not after smirking because they now knew their theories were right.**

**After Jiraya realized how dangerous she was, he made a make shift seal and calmed the demon down. Tsunade ran to Shinju, to make sure she was really dead.**

"**She's fine…Orocimaru was just getting her angry." she said carrying her. "I think he knew…she must be the keeper of the Kyu…"**

"**K…Kyu?" Naruto said getting up.**

"**Yes Naruto, not many people know, but Kyubi had a twin sister demon. She was sealed in another infant; your twin sister." Tsunade explained.**

**Naruto was silent for a little bit, but then he made his outburst. "WHAT!"**

"**Yes, your twin sister." **

"**MY TWIN SISTER? I HAVE A TWIN SISTER! WHERE HAS SHE BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!"**

"**K…kid…c…calm down…we'll…f…figure th…this out…" Jiraya said looking to Tsunade for an explanation.**

"**Yes, she's your twin sister, and was considered an S class secret from the village. She and the other demon's elder twins were successfully sealed and sent away to a different world. If the chosen Jinchurriki had twins, so the eldest would be given the older demons, and the younger the younger demon."**

**Naruto looked down and cried. He had a sister. He felt bad for being mad at her, but now he knew she didn't know either.**

"**Uhhh…" Yuki said waking up. "What hap… SNAKE TEME!" she said trying to get up only to feel pain so she fell right down.**

"**Y…Yuki-oniichan?" Naruto said running to her side. "Are you ok?"**

"**Y…yea…ow…f…fine…What the hell was that…It was like I blacked out or something…"**

"**You…you don't remember?" Naruto asked. "You were surrounded by this bubbly red thing with fox ears and a tail…then you got three tails and went all crazy attacking Snake-teme…"**

"**Wha…that's…kyubi cloak…?"**

"**No, it's the Kyu cloak…." Tsunade said. She then explained to her everything that she explained to Naruto, while also healing Shinju. **

**Yuki was in tears by the end of the explanation. She loved the fact that she was Naruto's twin sister. She glomped him and didn't let go.**

"**YAY YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" she said happily. Sasuke, who had been listening in and not saying anything sulked yet again gaining a poke.**

"**Didn't think I forgot about you huh Teme?" she smirked. "I'm gonna annoy you just as much as my brother does…hehe…"**

"**Oh joy…" Sasuke said unenthused. **

**Yuki then heard Jiraya giggle. "WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING AT ERO SENNIN!" "Wha…nothing…" he said then he stated to himself…"Just like her mother…"**

**Yuki heard the comment and smiled. She liked the idea of being just like her mother…**

**After Shinju was healed, she and the others walked back to Konoha, giving her an explanation as to what was going on. Shinju was excited for her, and hoped that she could find her twin, if she had one…**


End file.
